1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a trap for insects such as sap beetles and the like and, in particular, to a trap having a container with a disposable liner that is formed into a truncated cone, so that when insects move past the cone into a base of the trap, they are unlikely to be able to move out of the trap.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Previous insect traps do not work efficiently enough; or, they are too expensive to manufacture; or, they are difficult or impossible to clean; or, they are too complex; or, insects can escape from the trap.